


Never But Now~Hamgelica Pt. 1

by QueenAngie



Series: Never But Now~Hamgelica Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAngie/pseuds/QueenAngie
Series: Never But Now~Hamgelica Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 💕💕Chapter 1💕💕

Alex's POV

Angelica. She's married. This can't happen. No matter how much I try. This just can't happen. But I love her. It's uncontrollable. I walk over to the coffee shop where she asked to meet me.

I don't know if I should tell her now. I walk into the shop, feeling nervous. Butterflies in my stomach. A feeling no woman has ever made me felt. Not even Eliza. Now I have feelings for a married woman. Nice going Alexander.

"Alex! Heyyy!" Angelica runs to give me a hug.

I feel too honored to get one. From Angelica Schuyler.

"Hey Angie! How're you holding up?"

"Great! Come on sit down!"

"Alright! Remind me why I'm here?"

"Am I really so revolting that you just want to leave?" she laughed a bit.

"Never Angie. What did you call me here for?"

"Why is it a crime to want to speak to my favorite person?"

She caught me completely flustered. "Y-Your favorite...?"

"Don't act so flustered."

"Angie... Someone as beautiful as you has ME as their favorite person? Now THAT is something quite unfathomable."

"Alexander?" her expression turned a bit sad, "I just wanted to say that... I know you tell me everything, and it's my turn to return the favor."

"Y-Yes?" I was scared, my palms were sweating.

"Eliza... She plans to propose to you in a month or so." she picked up her bag and left.

I knew for a fact it was so I wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

But why would she be so sad? We were always just best friends. Does she have feelings for me too? Alexander, stop dreaming of the impossible. But something inside me told me that this time- the impossible is a small possibility.

* * *

Angie's POV

Well, shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshishit.

He's obviously going to say yes. SOMEBODY PLEASE REMIND ME WHY I LET ELIZA HAVE HIM AND MARRIED CHURCH!!!

Oh shit. I can't lose him. I just can't.

I love him so much... I text him to meet me in the park.

Taking one good look at the diamond ring in my hand, I easily rip it off and throw it somewhere. A loveless marriage is nothing. Better man, better ring, better life.

Church gives me none of those.

Let me face the truth.

I want Alexander so badly I'm willing to destroy my sister and family for him. But he doesn't love me. He's just so happy with Eliza. He's going to say yes to Eliza. His children won't be my children. All my childhood dreams are just dust now.

I couldn't control the tears and cried for the first time in my life.


	2. 💙❤🤍Chapter 2🤍❤💙

Alex's POV

Yay. Eliza's proposing. Woohoo. I'm very happy.

But I want Angie. I need Angie. Or at least I need to stay single for her. 

At least I have another 'date' with her. But I have to cancel on one. Her or Eliza. A choice for today and a choice for my life.

It's a pretty easy solution. I call up Eliza and say I'm not going to be able to make it.

"Why not?" she asks. Ugh, her and her questions.

"I'm... A bit sick darling. I don't want to spread anything to you my love." I say fakely, but she's too trusting. It'll make it. 

I can't be late for Angie, so I jump into my car and speed over to the park.

* * *

I run over to where Angie's sitting. But there's something wrong with her. She's never been like this before.

She's... sad.

"Angie?"

"Oh, Um, Alex, Hi!"

"Angie, you look a bit... off. Like, Un-Angie..."

She wiped her eyes a bit. "No, no, I'm alright. It's all okay..."

"Angie, you're supposed to tell me everything. Spill. What's going on?"

"I'm... I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you..." I smiled a bit.

"About what?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet..."

Angie's POV

I looked at him. He looked so perfect. He is perfect. I need him.

"Alex, really... I don't think I want to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Church and I..."

"Angelica is he-"

"It was an arranged marriage. I never loved him. He never loved me. Papa just wanted my ass up and out of his house. He hated me."

"Angie, it's okay. Is there anything else?"

"Church is... He..."

"I get it... A woman as beautiful and smart as you doesn't deserve this." 

It started to rain.

"No, Alex it's fine..."

Alex's POV

I stood there and I looked at her for a moment. I wanted to take her away with me then and there.

But I couldn't. She had an abusive husband, abusive parents, she didn't deserve any of this.

"Ang, would you like my jacket?"

"You keep it." she turned away.

"At least come home with me. Eliza won't be back until tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I gently pulled her under the umbrella with me.

She looked happy. 

If she could stay that way, it would be enough.

If she could be mine, that would be so much more than enough.

_**(A/N: Happy July 4th!)** _


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
"Ang!" Eliza ran up to me with a ring.

"Um...."

"Does it look okay?"

"Y-Yeah...…" 

"I'm proposing to Alex at your birthday tomorrow!"

"Um... I mean the ring is okay...?" shit. I have 26 hours left with him until it's never. But at least I have now. Now is enough.

I send him a quick text to meet me. Worst birthday ever.

I run to the park, almost crying, but turned away.

"Alexander."

"Angel."

_Wait, what the hell did he just call me?!_

"Um.. yeah! I just needed to say that... This might be the last day we can spend together."

"Why...?"

"Eliza, she's.... tomorrow."

"But it's your birthday-"

"Save that. Let's enjoy today."

"Ms. Schuyler, I would love to." _Why do I notice the smallest things?! Is acknowledging me as unmarried hitting on me?!_

"Angelica. I'm going to make a name for myself, instead of using the ones of men who don't understand how much I'm worth."

"Angel."

He left me flustered as he loaded me into his car. Where Eliza normally sits.

* * *

The day was over. My last day.

"Alexander, it was a lot of fun...."

"I have one more place to take you."

"And that is?"

He dragged me by the arm into the city. Church never let me go.

"Alexander, thank you."

"Angelica, you deserve so much more."

I laughed a bit. He probably saw this as a game. "And you think _you're_ more?"

"Would you blame me if I did."

"Never. Because you are."

"Thank you, Angel."

That was the second time today.

"Um... Anyways, why did you bring me here?"

"I thought I could get you some food." he walked up to a street food cart, "Angel, you order. I know you've never done anything on your own. It was always the men in your life controlling you. But why? This is modern New York! The men in your life should leave you to make your own decisions. Hell, I don't even think you're registered to vote! What the hell is sexism doing in the 21st century?!"

"Alexander.... you're right." I twisted my wedding ring off my finger and threw it. Where it went, who knows, but it's in a better place than my hand. 

"Good Angel. He doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Lexie."

If he was going to call me nicknames, I would do the same right back. But I realized that this wasn't a game to either of us. He wasn't going to be like Church.

That came to me when his hands fastened around my waist.

I didn't think, and I leaned in...

"Angel, I'm not saying yes to Eliza. I can never have the love of my life."

And he pulled me into a kiss. 

A kiss I've been waiting for years to get.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica's POV

Well shit. It's my birthday. Except this year, I'm really not looking forward to it. I have to watch the love of my- no let's not call it that. The man I kissed yesterday. I need to tell Lizzy.

But I can't. She'll just cut me out of her life and call me a sl*t.

And I need Lizzy. I need her. I might be in love- no, I might've kissed the guy she's going to propose to, but I don't care. She's still my sister. My sister.

"Ang!"

There she was. Probably needing some 'emotional support'. 

"What is it Eliza?"

"Happy birthday, and also, when should I propose?"

"You know what? Maybe you should wait for him to."

"So, uh... How many more days until he does?"

Well shit. I said that because he would never do that.

"I don't really know, and don't talk to him about it, it'll make you seem desperate. In the meanwhile, I need to go file a divorce."

"What?! Angie, he'll just give you even more bruises if you try!"

"I don't care. I need to be free."

"Kill yourself like this if you want."

"I wasn't really seeking your approval, but I will anyways."

I walked out with some papers. Yeah, I didn't really sleep last night.

Then I see someone unexpected at the door. "Filing a divorce on your birthday? Well that's quite definitely a world first!" 

"Lex-"

He pulled me into a kiss. Again.

"Eliza's going to see us! You realize she lives here too!" 

"Angel, relax. I'm here to bring you a little gift. And stay for the party."

"Really Lexi, well what did you get me?"

"I got you..." he opened the bag.

"Oh my god. Broadway tickets?!"

"To your favorite show, Beetlejuice."

"For two. So me and Church?"

"My Angel, have you really not figured it out yet? Why I thought you'd be smarter, a theatre major!"

"W-Wait... Your Angel?"

"Yeah...."

I pulled him into a kiss again and walked away.

He was blushing as he called after. "If you need any help with that divorce, I'm your lawyer!"

"Um, Alexander, I'm pretty sure you're not my lawyer?"

"I'll replace your old one!"

I laughed and hoped Eliza had seen none of this. If she had, I'm ruined. She would surely tell Church.

But I'm not Angelica Schuyler. I'm not Angelica Church.

I'm Angelica. Just Angelica. If a miracle happens, I'm Angelica Hamilton.

I replayed the thought in my head as I went to check on Eliza.

Before dinner, Eliza walked over to Alexander.

Shit. This is just shit. My whole fucking life is just shit!

"Alexander..." she got down on one knee, "Will you?"

"Um.. Eliza, I don't think this is the right time or the right-"

She put her hand over his mouth, "Oh my god! It's a yes everyone! Okay, so I've already planned our wedding, I have been since I was five, and it's going to be the damn best!"

"I've been planning my wedding to another woman since I met her..." I heard him mutter.

First Papa forces me into marriage, and now Eliza thinks she can do that to Alexander.

What a fucked up family I have...

But still, he wasn't done with me like I thought he was. 

I guess I shouldn't think it, but maybe I was the woman he's been planning a wedding for.

I just knew he loved me.

And by the end of that night, I was having an affair.

That divorce better go through before anyone finds out.

Or else I'm as good as fucking dead. And so is Alexander. 

My Lexie.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know," Peggy said, running up to me.

"Y-You know wh-what?"

"You and Alex... did you know~"

"Shit Peggy! Don't even try telling Eliza! If she finds out I am in some really fucking deep shit."

"You are. And we all are on your side of this.”

”Peggy first of all, there are no sides.”

”She can’t just force him to marry her like that! It’s the biggest decision of his life and she’s just making it for him!”

”I know. He even offered to stay single forever on my wedding day. He said he’d ‘wait for me’. I should’ve gotten the hint then.”

”Ooooh la la~ He’s in love isn’t he? And so are you. He isn’t going to be like Jefferson. I know that, I know him.”

”Thanks for the... talk? But I’m a decent human. Even if I can’t have him, he shouldn’t be forced to marry her. Call him. It’ll be weird if I do it.”

”Alright.” She took out her phone and looked for his contact. I sighed and face palmed. I was never going to get him. Eliza is such a bitch to everyone! And now she’s being a bitch to her ‘fiancé’!!! “He’s asking for you.” Peggy said, on the phone with Alex. 

“Coming.” I walk over to Peggy and she hands me the phone. I clutch it and brace for insults.

”Last night was fun~ I feel sad for Eliza, but she can’t just... force me to marry her! But I can’t just end things with her... you get it...?” He sounded like he was going to be more than happy to end it with Liz. They haven’t even done it yet! I hesitated to answer but I did. “Lexie, she can’t. You have to end things.”

I grimaced for his answer. “Maybe running away with you on the wedding day?” He asked. He was joking, right? “You’re jokes are quite funny Ham.”

”Angel, I’m not joking. I want you, not her! You’re better... so much better. I need you.”

”What?”

”I’ll be there to pick you up. We need to meet in person. I’m supposed to help Eliza with wedding shit today but I’m just going to casually refuse~”

”Alright, see you!” I hung up and handed the phone back to Peggy. Eliza is going to have a hard wedding planning. 

While I stand by and wait for him.


End file.
